


The Truth Shall Set You Free

by dancinluv



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-23 04:57:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6105643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancinluv/pseuds/dancinluv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the truth is revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Confession

"You did what?" Abbie looked at Danny as if he was crazy. 

"I'm sorry Abs but I had to. I don't like being left in the dark. You won't tell me where you've been for the past month. The last time we talked you turned in your badge and resigned from the bureau without a second thought. I know part of it had something to do with your sister but you still owe me a real good and honest explanation as to why you would do something as stupid as that.' Daniel said shrugging his shoulders. He is leaning back against his desk with his arms crossed giving Abbie the most intense incredulous stare. "What the hell happened to you? Where did you disappear to?"

Abbie stood in silence looking back at him disgustedly. "How. Could. You. I get why you did it but- but- I can't believe you." she shakes her head displeasingly.  "You went too far Danny." she said in a low voice sounding appalled and dissapointed . She refused and was determined not to answer any of his questions. Trying her hardest to not reveal her true reasons and blowing her cover, instead she answers his question with a question "How did you do it Danny? How the hell did you do it?"

"First you give me answers Mills" he demanded firmly. 

She shakes her head no and takes a step back near his office door. She reaches behind her back for the knob. "I aint telling you a damn thing. No, not after you violated my trust. Trust Danny." her eyes glare at him in fury. She points a finger directly at him like an arrow aiming for its target. "You had no right to try and intrude my mind to gain access to _things_ that are private and personal to me."

He pushes off of his desk and takes a step forward. She stops pointing and holds out her hand in a halting gesture to refrain him from coming any further. "Don't! Don't come near me." she lowers her hand slowly by her side. He does as she ask and narrows his eyes. His mouth is in a grim line. "I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend Abs." his cold dark shark like eyes stare her down hoping she will break just a bit. His response sounded rehearsed and stiff.

"No! Friends don't underhandedly go around doing what you did to me. That was an all new low, even for you Danny"

The right crook of his mouth twists up into a smirk. "You want to know how I did it? I'll tell you. Unlike you, I have nothing to hide. Remember those tin of cookies I had delivered to you from me a few days ago? Lets just say I made sure my cookies tasted divine by adding one key ingredient." he snickers at her appalled reaction.

"the serum the inside those cooki-" she whispered to herself. She covers her mouth gasping in horror. She felt sick to her stomach now knowing how much of an asshole he truly is.  Her eyes scan the room frantically. Thinking back the night before, she remembered exactly how many cookies her and Crane!! had eaten. Abbie had offered to share her cookies with Crane while they sat and watched "Ted" on Netflix, which Crane found disturbing and distasteful. If Crane had consumed half the cookies she had, then she could only imagine how badly the drug will effect him. Wondering if the drug had kicked in for him already. Abbie knew Crane could easily break. His will was not as strong as hers. Abbie needed to tell Crane about the drug and fast.

Earlier that day, Danny had Sophie deliver a medium size tin to Abbie's place unexpectedly. When Sophie had arrive, Crane nor Abbie was at home. Sophie had left them at Abbie's doorstep explaining they were from Agent Reynolds and wasn't able to deliver them himself due to a work function he had to attend. When Abbie and Crane had arrived home later that evening she spots a yellow tin by her door and a piece of paper folded on top to the tin. She opened the paper and read Sophie's note. There was another note taped on the side of the tin. It read :

 _ **A Late present to welcome you home. Enjoy.** **Please** **call me**_. 

_**Yours truly,** _

_**Daniel** _

As much as Abbie wanted to stay angry at Danny for not telling her everything about assigning Agent Foster to the Nevins case from the beginning, she couldn't help but smile at his kind offering. Crane curiously asked about the note as he followed Abbie inside the house. She simply told him it was from Agent Reynolds and nothing more. As soon as Abbie took the lid off of the bottom half of the tin, both of their eyes grew wide at the delectable sight of homemade chocolate chip cookies .

"Now you know. I made them specially for you Abs. So, now that you know the truth,,, You want to tell me what's up with you and that Crane fella?"

Abbie had a smug look on her face. She was sucking in her lips. Doing her best to not speak the truth. She thought the best way to fight the urge and desire to share all her secrets with Agent Reynolds was to avoid his questions by only leaving. If she were to stay any longer she'd crack. The effects of the drug were beginning to unblock her guarded thoughts.

The only thing she could say was "Go to hell." and turned to quickly exit his office slamming the door behind her.

He had forgotten how stubborn she can be but he would wait for her will to weaken and allow the effects of the serum to run it's course.  

                                                                                   

 


	2. Coming to Terms

"You're joking right? I mean, Danny would have to be crazy to pull some shit like that" Jenny said in disbelief.

Abbie wore a heavy frown showing Jenny the most transparent unsettled expression. The thought of knowing what Danny did left a bitter taste in her mouth and kept her mood heated. At the same time, there was not much she could do about it. There really wasn't a cure for the serum that was inside the cookies. Whose to say when the effects would wear off. But the whole thing left her feeling miffed and rightly so.

Twenty minutes earlier, Abbie had called Crane to inform him about the drug now nesting inside his blood. Crane was not of course a happy camper after hearing the news. Abbie agreed to meet him at the Archives where Joe and Jenny already were busying themselves unpacking more boxes found in a closet near the Alchemists shelf.  

"Does this face look like I'm joking" she points to her own face showing an 'I'm not bullshitting you' expression. "I'm incapable of joking, even if I wanted to. I can't believe Reynolds violated my trust." she shakes her head unbelievingly at the notion of Agents Reynolds scheme.

Jenny gave a tight lipped smile as she walks past Joe, Abbie and Crane to leave "Excuse me, I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Abbie asked.

"To kick Reynolds ass." she said it like it was another casual task or errand she had to run.

"Jenny" Abbie warned.

"May I accompany you Miss Jenny? I would like to have a word with Agent Reynolds, though, my words will not be so kind."

Jenny shrugs her shoulders "Sure."

Crane moves to meet Jenny at the doors but Abbie grabbed the sleeve of his coat, reeling him back in place.

"Nobody is going anywhere. Okay. I get the two of you are angry but the last thing I need is a for the both of you to get arrested for assaulting and harassing a federal Agent. I will take care of Agent Reynolds myself. Now, what I need you all to do is not make a big deal of this-'

"-but Abbie, this is a big deal! What Reynolds did was not right. We should confront him and make him pay for what he did to you " Jenny protested.

"Assault and Battery is not going to solve anything. Best to leave Reynolds to me."

Jenny rolls her eyes and throws her arms up at her sides hating to admit to herself deep down inside, a part of her knows Abbie is right.  

"So wait, let me get this straight. Neither you or Crane, can tell a single lie?" Joe asked. He steals a quick glance at Crane. Crane caught his eye and directed his attention to the floor then back up at Abbie.

"This is absurd!" Crane belts out shooting up his finger with force as he walks in long strides back to the Alchemy counter "I refuse to believe I am not capable of telling a lie. And what are the reasons for Agent Reynolds deceit?"

"For the fact I've haven't told him where I've been for the past month. For turning in my badge without giving him a real explanation. The fact your my roommate and thinks theirs more to us _than_ that." she crosses her arms still feeling annoyed at the thought of every motive Danny could of possibly had to drug her.

"Of course, Agent Reynolds is jealous of our bond." he said it as the thought just occurred to him. He looks away for a moment. Joe and Jenny kept quiet. He locked his hands behind his lower back as he began to pace back and forth while he spoke.

"If I recall, Benjamin Franklin had formulated a serum to obtain information from his adversaries. It was imperative for Franklin to cumulate as much knowledge to help your Aunt, Miss Dixon, become aware of all possible demons, cults, witches, warlocks that inhabited the town of Sleepy Hollow. Franklin had shared with me how he'd inject a hundred milligrams into his captives, which had proven most effective. If the serum you speak of is the same strain Franklin used, then all we can hope for is a quick and painless territory of communication." He stopped pacing and stood next to Abbie. His worried, troubled eyes dart between Joe, Jenny and then Abbie. His main fear was accidentally revealing his true feelings for her. That was a slip up he could not allow to happen. Not at this time. She was too vulnerable right now and hadn't fully recovered from her ordeal in the catacombs.

"And how long did it take for the serum to wear off?" Abbie asked him.

"A forthcoming I cannot provide accurately. From what I observed during Franklin's interrogation, based on the volume he'd inject into his captives. It took approximately twenty four to forty eight hours for the captives to return their normal behavior."

"Great." Abbie wasn't thrilled about potentially unwillingly telling the truth to anyone for the next twenty four hours. She rakes her hand through her dark curls and collapses it down by her outer thigh. Feeling frustrated and exposed her mind now is an open house to unwanted visitors.

Crane was still skeptical about the drug having any effect on him. It wasn't like he didn't believe his fellow Lieutenant. His stubborn mind believed he was able to fight off the drug inside his system. He cocky arrogant mind refused to think just eating half a dozen cookies would do much harm to alter his mind.

As much as Jenny was angry about the whole crappy situation Abbie has found herself in, a part of her couldn't help but test Crane's theory on how strong the serum could be. But it wouldn't be Abbie she question. There's an easier target. Ichabod Crane. But if she were to challenge Crane's theory, it couldn't be just any random question she could easily pull from a million floating through her head like a school of fish. The question would have to be specific. Something personal. Something she'd know he would refuse to answer. Joe glimpsed at Jenny and saw the wheels turning inside her head. He could tell she was thinking of something crafty judging by the impish grin she had on her face.

"If this serum really lowers your inhibitions to lie, then, lets test it. You and Abbie can only voice the truth. Crane-" she focusing her attention on him. He respectfully gives Jenny his attention in return. "- since you believe your prone to the drug. Then you won't mind if I ask.. do you secretly have a man crush on Thomas Jefferson?"

"Jenny1" Abbie back slaps her sisters arm looking appalled at her.

Joe covered his mouth to try and hide an audible snicker when Jenny had asked her question.

It took Crane a moment to register in his mind what specifically her question was implying. "A man wha?- NO! Absolutely not. He was a great and honorable man I use to idolize, or so I thought. Nothing more."

Jenny could tell Crane wasn't lying by seeing how much he was offended. "Okay. You're telling the truth. So the drug does work."

"Is that why you asked that dumb ass question." Abbie turned to face her sister giving her a stern look.

"Yeah. I mean, at a point in time Crane kept going on and on about Thomas Jefferson. Praising the man as if he was a god."

"and is that so wrong?" Crane was even more offended from her judgmental comment.

"No, it's just- the way you spoke about him. If you told me you secretly had a thing for him, I wouldn't judge. I'd almost expect it. Sorry to say."

"Well, I don't." he quickly replied back. "Is there any other query you have for me?" he asked with a bitter tongue.

"Um, well-"

Joe raises his hand hesitantly, cutting off Jenny. "I have a question I'd like to ask ?."

Crane looked surprised at Joe. "Master Joe. What. is. your question?" he said slowly raising his eye brow curiously.

 


	3. El Cantina (Part 1)

Crane is uncomfortably sitting across from Abbie in a booth seat at 'El Cantina'. One of Abbie's favorite Mexican restaurants. His worried timid eyes watches her as she aggressively shakes salt uncontrollably on her already salted tortilla chips. Her mouth is twisted up into a frown and her eyes are only focused on her food. She slams the salt shaker down on the table, making the table jerk. Quickly, she opens her mouth to speak but instead, picks up the salt shaker again. It was a repeated routine of heavily coating her chips in salt, slam the shaker on the table, opens and closes her mouth, grabs the salt shaker. She did this repeatedly until the waiter came to their table. Crane's hands rested on his lap, well not fully resting, more like fidgeting nervously.

The waiter was a tall olive toned man with long dark wavy hair tied back into a short pony tail. His cheekbones were defined, his eyes light brown and almond shaped. He looked like a cross between Don Juan and a flamenco dancer. The waiter stood on Abbie's side as he pulls a pin and pad out from his apron to take their order.

"Hello, my name is Emilio. I'll be your waiter. How are you both doing today?"

Abbie slams the salt shaker down impacting the table even harder. So hard it made Crane flinch in his seat. She scowls at the waiter "not good."

"Oh," he said taken back by her unexpected response. "sorry to hear" The waiter now looks at Crane. "and how about yourself sir?"

"I would love to honestly say I am chipper but at the moment I do not have the luxury to honor you with false words. To simply answer your query, I'm not in the best of moods"

"Ohh-kay. Well, would you like to start off with something to drink. Water perhaps?" the waiter glances at Crane then at Abbie.

"I'll have a margarita, make sure to add a double shot of tequila." Abbie said. She picks up a chip and takes a bite. She twists up her face from the over salted chip and coughs into her hand. "and some water, please." she said hoarsely. " and more chips."

The waiter nods and then looks at Crane. "and for you sir."

"I'll have the same. A water too if you please."

"Okay, so, that's two waters and two margaritas with a double shot of tequila."

"Yes. That's correct." Crane confirmed.

"I'll be back with your drinks momentarily." the waiter briskly walked away leaving Crane and Abbie back to awkward silence.

"Are you alright?" Crane asked after she had her cough attack. 

"No, I'm not alright."

She kept swallowing her own saliva to try and rid the salty taste still lingering on her palate. She took one glance at Crane and picks up her salt shaker again. This time she pulled the salsa closer to her and adds more salt than needed. Her incessant salt shaking and was nerve wrecking for him. He leans forward and grabs her wrist to stop her hand from moving like a jack hammer.

She keeps her eyes on the salsa. "Lieutenant?"

Her eyes snap up, connecting with his furiously. "What?"

He lets go of her wrist and folds his hands on the table. His fearful eyes bore straight into hers. "We should speak on what was said at the Archives"

"Well, I can definitely agree with you on that." she puts the shaker back down without slamming it, slumps back in her seat and directs her attention to the window.

 

  **An hour earlier**.

Joe hesitantly raises his hand. "I have a question I'd like to ask."

"Master Joe. What-is- your question?"

"Two days ago, when you and I were at the Starbucks grabbing coffee for Jenny and Abbie, before heading to the Archives. You had excused yourself to use the restroom, I told you I'd wait in the car."

"Yes- I recall the events of that day." Crane looked at Joe suspiciously. Wondering where Joe's brief rundown is leading.

"I remember saying to Jenny, It shouldn't be taking the two of you an hour to get us some coffee." Abbie interjected..

"Oh I can tell you why it took us awhile to get back. After waiting in the car for twenty minutes. I went back inside to find Crane sitting at a table on his phone, speaking in Italian. Here's my question, who were you talking to? and why didn't you just take the call in the car on way back to the Archives?"

Joe had purposely left out the part where he stood close enough to Crane to overhear a woman's voice on the receiving end. At first, Crane didn't notice Joe was standing behind his chair until he tapped Crane lightly on his back. Crane abruptly ended his call as soon as he turned and saw Joe standing over his shoulder. At the time, Joe wanted to ask what the call was about, who the mystery woman was he heard on the other end but knew it would be wrong to intrude on his business. Crane said his apologies for consuming their time. Joe of course, accepted his apology and put his queries on hiatus. Until now.

As much as Crane wanted to restrain his voice from revealing the truth of who that mystery woman was he was on the phone with, the effects of the drug made it impossible for him to keep quiet about everything. For him, it felt as if the drug wouldn't give him the privilege to constrain any information and compelled him to speak the truth. As soon as he opened his mouth everything Joe had wanted to know came vomiting out in one long explanation.

"I was speaking with a jeweler. Her name is Gianna Romano. A women who owns an establishment full of trinkets and gems. I came across this establishment on my way to the Archives a week prior."

"Are you talking about that old pond shop next to the post office on Hollow avenue?" Jenny asked.

"Yes. Precisely. I was notified by my cellular device the Lieutenants birth date will be arriving soon. I'd thought to surprise the Lieutenant with a lovely gift."

Abbie knew her birthday was coming up in a few weeks but didn't have the desire to celebrate with everything she was mentally going through. At some point, before birthday, she plans on asking Crane, Joe and Jenny not to make a big deal on what to do for her birthday, such as; taking her out to dinner, throwing a party, whether it be her house or Mabie's. The two main spots Jenny would mostly likely think of. All Abbie would want is nice quiet evening alone, relaxing on her recliner watching Netflix. Abbie didn't feel comfortable with the idea of Crane buying her jewelry. In all honesty, she preferred he'd not get her anything. Same goes with Joe and even Jenny.

"Miss Romano, unaware of how fluent I am with the Italian language, made a mockery of\my clothing. Her words exactly, _I looked like an utter buffoon_. Naturally, I retorted back in her vernacular tongue"

"What did you say to her?" Abbie asked.

"Madam you are foolish to judge garment of great value."

"What did she say?" Jenny asked in suspense.

"How may I be at your service. Miss Romano treated me with the up most respect after learning her dialect was not unbeknownst to me. I made clear my intentions for visiting her shop. In search for a gift worthy enough to suit the dear Lieutenant. Miss Romano set a display of an assortment of old jeweled rings on an antique oak coffer plank chest. Miss Romano had asked the occasion. I told her it was merely for a birthday celebration. Miss Romano pried further, inquiring for whom the gift was for. I simply said for a dear friend, I treasure and value. A -" the next words were hard for him to say. He closes his eyes, breaths in and out slowly and thinks for a moment. Hating how wrong he was about the drug. As much as he wanted to, he could not hold his tongue. He slowly opens his eyes and holds a more serious gaze when his eyes connect with Abbie's. She attentively listens to what he has to say.

"A woman whom I favored from the time we've spent- From the moment you've returned and graced me with your presence. The moment you've come home. You are truly a gem Lieutenant. Such a admirable woman is most deserving of an exceptional gift, which I shall present to you on your birth date."

Crane was doing fine until he overheard Jenny mumble a damn question.

"Wonder what It is. Could it be a ring?" Jenny vocalized quietly to herself.

Crane had no choice but to answer, whether or not Jenny had intended for Crane to hear her.

"Yes. Indeed Miss Jenny. It is a ring. Crane said in a soft hushed voice." His eyes peered down at his boots, unable to look at Abbie, now that she knows what her gift is.

Abbie was hesitant to ask his reasons for buying a ring. Why not earrings instead, or maybe a bracelet. Anything but a ring. Rings seemed to personable for Abbie. Jenny and Joe stared at how Abbie was taking the news. She didn't seem pleased at all. Her arms were crossed tightly in front of her chest, her eyes were skeptical and narrow, her breathing was faster than usual. Everyone was silent for a minute. Abbie wanted to say something but the only thing she could say was- "Take it back"

That was not a response Crane expected to hear. His eyes peek up under his long lashes innocently. "do you not approve of my gift?"

"No, I don't." she responded flatly.

"May I inquire your reasons?" he closed in on her. Abbie makes no move to step away. She allows him to invade her personal space.

"Because Crane, I don't want you to get me anything for my birthday. Especially a ring! I think it's sweet of you to consider such a lovely and thoughtful gift but I- I can't accept it."

"Why not?"

Joe and Jenny's eyes kept bouncing back and forth between Crane and Abbie, as if they were watching a tennis match. In a way, it was very entertaining to them to know Abbie and Crane could only exchange words of truth.

"Because, it makes me feel uncomfortable. Out of all the things you could have picked as a present, you decided on a ring?" Abbie felt her blood begin to boil in what appeared to be a mild heated debate between them.

"Yes. I believe my offering is honorable."

"Depending on where it's coming from." Abbie retorted.

"You mean the rings significance." he said quietly. Instantly he understood.

Joe leaned in close to Jenny and whispered in her ear. "Maybe we should give them some time alone."

"uh, uh. I'm not going anywhere. This is too good to miss." she clings on to Joe's arm and pulls him in closer to her as if their watching a thriller and the masked murderer is about to reveal their secret identity.

"Yes." Abbie answered closing and opening her eyes slowly. She wasn't use to revealing her thoughts so openly. "You know I don't wear rings."

"I am aware." he said in confidence looking down at her with his chin held high.

"Then why would you buy me a ring?"

He lets out a long winded sigh. Hating to explain. "If you must know, After all you and I have been through, I'd thought to obtain a gift that should represent our bond. And after describing our relationship to Miss Romano, she proposed a ring would be best to symbolize how important you are to me."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Jenny whispered to Joe who was now smiling pleasingly at Cranes genuine words.

Abbie wasn't smiling at all. She didn't seem satisfied with his answer. She pried further. "again, you thought a ring would be the best approach?"

Crane took offense to Abbie's unappreciative comment. "Yes, I most certainly did"

"a ring."

"yes!"

"How much?"

"the currency cost me 750. Miss Romano asked for a higher price. Fortunately, I convinced her to lower the cost. It twas not an easy bargain."

"750?!" Joe, Jenny and Abbie said simultaneously.

She throws her hands up frustratingly. "dammit Crane! You need to take that ring back. That lady probably conned you into buying some cheap piece of costume jewelry."

In a hurry, Crane walks away from Abbie to his work table. Abbie turned to see where he was going. He opens his top right drawer to retrieve an item. Jenny, Joe watched Crane curiously, along with Abbie as he rushes back over to Abbie holding a velvet royal blue box. He holds the box out in front of her in the palm of his hand. Abbie looks at him and then at the box. She was hesitant to see the ring.

"Please, take it. If you do not wish to accept my gift, then I ask, to allow your eyes to see what could have been rightfully yours." Abbie takes the box from Cranes hand. Jenny and Joe crowd around Abbie and watch as Abbie lifts the lid slowly. Inside, was a handcrafted solid sterling silver ring custom made with two crystal cut birthstones, hers and Ichabod's. Jenny and Abbie's eyes lit up when they saw how beautiful the ring was.

"Damn. Definitely not fake. You sure you want Crane to return your gift?"

Abbie paused for a moment still hypnotized by the alluring spectacle. Her mouth agape in wonderment. All she could say was... "Crane I-."

"My eyes cannot be easily fooled Lieutenant, when it pertains to authenticity. Perhaps, rethink your decision?" a part of him had a spec of hope when he witnessed the corner of her mouth almost forming a smile. But the smile didn't last but a second. It came and went. Crane's spec of hope had been crumbled into a spec of dust. A gush of wind blowing it away. lost and gone.

Abbie closes the lid and hands the box back to Crane. "It's beautiful, but I still can't accept it. I'm sorry."

As Joe looked over at Crane, he could tell how upset he was by his pained expression. There was no mistaken the hurt in his eyes. Joe felt bad for him.

Reluctantly, he takes it back from her. A wave of sadness hit the root of his heart. He tried his hardest not to take her rejection so personally but couldn't let it go.  "Is my gift truly so insufferable?"

"No, Crane. It's not that." she sighs exasperatedly. "For one, you spent way too much money on my gift. I would have been fine with a simple birthday card. Two, people who are married, in committed relationships buy each other rings. Family members buy each other rings. Childhood girlfriends buy each other rings,,, but the cheaper ones you can find in teenage apparel stores. Partners, colleagues, Friends don't go and buy each other expensive rings, unless, the person is attracted to the other person they are buying the ring for"

All was quiet in the room.  Immediately Crane's face became flushed. He accidentally dropped the box and stoops down to quickly pick it up. Hastily he turned away from Abbie to put her gift back inside the drawer. Abbie steps away from Joe and Jenny to stalk closer to where Crane was now standing. He was busying himself behind his desk, purposely not making eye contact with Abbie. He rearranges his stack of books, wipes the dust off of the table, pretending he was searching for something inside his other drawers. Joe and Jenny stand still like two statues on display in at a museum. Everything he was doing was not helping his cause, it only made him look more obvious at how frazzled he was. It also didn't help to be in the same vicinity with a woman who is damn good at reading people. Abbie found it interesting how her last comment had easily put him in a tizzy and all of a sudden felt the need to organize his work table.

"Crane?"

He continuous to browse through his top middle drawer. "Yes Lieutenant?

"What are you looking for?" she asked in a drab manner.

He shuts the drawer and straightens up. "Absolutely nothing." he answered looking directly at her.

"Care to tell me why you were avoiding me?" she blinks her eyes twice and folds her arms across her chest.

His eyes shoot down ashamedly and slowly rise up to meet hers. "I am afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"For you to know- _I am_ , attracted to you." he lowers and raises his eyes bashfully.

"As a friend?" Abbie questioned.

"No. Beyond friendship."

"There's a Mexican joint not far from here." Abbie gives Jenny and Joe a look telling them her and Crane needed to talk alone. Joe couldn't agree more, unlike Jenny who wanted to tag along just in case her sister needed support.

"Jenny and I will stay here and finish up." Joe nodded at Jenny, hinting for her to allow them their space.

"Yeah, um- these boxes aren't going to unpack themselves." 

"Thanks you two." Abbie said. She now stares at Crane. His hand gestures out for her to lead the way as they both take their leave.


	4. El Cantina (Part 2)

The waiter returned five minutes later with their drinks and extra tortilla chips. "Would you like to order any appetizers?"

"No thank you." Crane smiled appreciatively at him. Abbie kept looking out the window, distracted by a young couple holding hands waiting to cross the street. They look to be in their mid twenties. The guy was almost as tall as Crane. The girl was about the same height as her lover. The couple swung their arms back and forth, laughing and playfully poking each other's arms. She couldn't remember a relationship she's been in she felt legitimately happy as that couple looked. There have been a few that came close. Luke, her ex being one and her first love back in college, Jason. Jason had the perfect attributes. Nice guy, a true gentleman, Hazel green eyes, beautiful smile, tall, athletic, well toned, great sense of humor. The perfect parents. His father, a country club owner and his mother, a horse trainer. Then she reminded herself why her and Jason's broke off their relationship. Him and his college roommate were arrested for smuggling narcotics. Guess he wasn't so perfect after all.

Abbie could hear the waiter asking her something but didn't bother to look at him. She kept staring at the happy couple as they cross the street still hand in hand. Also, wondering how long Crane has been attracted to her. Crane glances at Abbie after the waiter tries to get her attention. He take a sip of his margarita. It was his first time having a margarita. The alcohol was stronger than he'd expected but didn't mind. His eyes wandered  back to Abbie.

"Ma'am, would you like to start with any appetizers?" Abbie heard him that time. She tears her eyes away from the window to give him her attention. Her facial expression now covered in sadness.

"No, no thanks. Just the margarita is fine." she then looks at Crane.

"Sure. I'll give you both some time to look at the menu." the waiter walks away to tend to another table that just been seated at a table across the room.

"The chicken enchiladas are good." she said casually.

Crane was thrown off for a minute by her sudden change in mood. Not really sure how to respond. "truly?"

"Yeah, I usually order them every time I come here." She takes a sip of her margarita and looks at the person across the room their waiter is handing a menu to. Her eyes open wide to see that it's Zoe. She quickly looks down at her menu. Crane furrows his brow, wondering why she was acting so bizarre.

"Zoe is here." she said in a low voice.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Look. Be-hind you."

Crane twists his head over his shoulder to see whom she's referring to. He whips his head back around and brings his eyes quickly down to his menu also.

"This day continues to bear surprises. Perhaps I should say hello." He turns his head to look back at Zoe's table again. Their waiter was busy taking her order.

"No. Bad idea. If she broke things off with you, I'm sure the last thing she'll want is to see you."

He looks back at Abbie "Are you certain?" 

A part of him still felt awful for neglecting Zoe a whole month and not making the time or effort to reach out to her but even if he had, he couldn't expect her to understand his being a witness and rescuing Abbie from the underworld situation. All the mental and emotional hardship he went through and time spent researching, and figuring out ways to rescue Abbie from the catacombs left very little space in his mind for Zoe.

Abbie puts her menu down and looks at him. "Yes. Just from what you told me, it _really_ didn't sound like she wanted to keep ties with you." He frowned at that.

She picks up her margarita glass and brings it to her lips "If Zoe wanted to stay in communication, she would have offered to stay in touch." As Abbie takes a drink, she sees Zoe heading towards their booth. Abbie almost choked on the little bit of ice she swallowed down with her drink. She quickly puts her glass down to alert Crane. "Zoe is headed this way. Play it cool"  Crane follows Abbie's advice and doesn't turn to look. Him and Abbie look down at their menu.

"Ichabod!" Crane and Abbie both raise their heads, surprised to see Zoe standing right in front of their booth.

"Miss Corinth" Crane immediately stood up, as a gentleman would, to give a formal greeting. Zoe was smiling awkwardly and looking just as surprised. "It's been some time since our last encounter."

"Yes. It has."

Abbie clears her throat. "I don't think we've officially met." she holds out her hand. "Agent Abbie Mills."

Zoe shakes her hand. "Zoe Corinth."

"Oh, forgive my manners. Miss Corinth this is my colleague Agent Mills." 

"Wait, I think I remember you from the bowling Alley on Halloween last year. You were Beyoncé right?"

"Yep. and you were-" Abbie squints her eyes trying to remember. "Little Bo Peep."

"Betsy Ross."

"Ahh, Betsy Ross. Never would have guessed that."

Zoe really didn't have much to say to Crane but wanted to be polite and say hello at least. On her way to the restroom she recognized the back of Crane's head and the fact that she had to cross Crane and Abbie's path to get to the restroom left her with no other choice but to say hello.

"Uh- what brings you here Miss Corinth?"

"Oh, my friend over there" she points to a blonde hair woman sitting at her table texting on her phone. "She loves this place and wanted to come here for lunch. Our waiter seems nice." she randomly added biting down her bottom lip nervously. She was running out of things to say. Crane just gave an approved head nod. Not sure of what to say himself.

"I was actually on my way to the ladies room, so, I guess- I should -"

"Oh, yes- yes of course." Crane awkwardly gestures for her to go ahead and resume her destination.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Abbie."

"Thanks. It was nice to finally have met you." 

Zoe was about to head to the bathroom but stopped and turned looking puzzled at Abbie. "Finally? What do you mean by _finally_?"

Crane shot his eyes at Abbie in panic, hoping she wouldn't answer Zoe's question. Abbie could have killed herself for being so careless and not utilizing her words wisely to avoid saying anything that might lead to a question or be questioned.

"Crane has-mentioned you to me before in the past. I'm the one responsible for him asking out in the first place. He was too shy to do it himself. I encouraged him to talk to you at the bowling alley and to ask you on a date. Sorry things didn't work out with the two of you" Abbie opens her eyes wider and covers her mouth in shock at what she just said. She couldn't believe how easy it was for the words to roll right off her tongue. Crane too, looked at Abbie in shock.

Zoe looked stunned at Crane and Abbie. "thanks? Well, I better go. It was nice meeting you ." Zoe said smiling artificially at Abbie, purposely putting an end to the awkward subject. she had no interest In continuing their conversation. She turns and heads to the ladies room.

Crane and Abbie silently looked at each other for a minute then simultaneously chug down the rest of their margarita. Abbie realized then, how insensitive she must of came off to Zoe. She looked at Crane for a minute. He seemed speechless as well.

Their waiter, Emilio, stops at their table on the way to the kitchen. He notices their glasses are empty.

"Would you both like another margarita?"

Abbie shakes her head yes. Margarita's were fun starter drinks but she needed something more potent. "No, actually, I'll need four shots of tequila. Two for me and two for him. After the day we're having, we deserve it."

"Any particular tequila in mind?." The waiter asked

"Don Julio 1942."

The waiter raises his brows, impressed with her decision. "You got it." he continues his way to the kitchen.

"Well that went well. I can't wait for this damn drug to wear off. I'm sorry if I humiliated in front of Zoe"

"No need to apologize Lieutenant. I'd most likely would have found myself in the same predicament, had I been in your position."

"She seemed like a nice girl."

"Indeed. Miss Corinth always had a kind deposition. She deserved better. My treatment towards her was poor and unforgiving. But- she is forgiving." 

Abbie pushes the basket of chips towards him, along with the salsa purposely trying to divert his attention to something else "Try it. It's pretty good."

Crane looked intrigued and picked up a chip. He dipped the corner of the chip into the salsa and took a bite. To his surprise he quite loved the zesty taste of the salsa. The tomato juice tasted fresh, mild, and a bit sweet. The chopped onions and hint of cilantro gave it a nice flavor.

"mmm." Crane voiced. "This is delicious. Are you still angry with me?" she wanted to stay mad at him but it was difficult to stay upset with someone who is in the same position as her and if Crane had a choice in the matter, he wouldn't have announced his true feelings. But it still didn't excuse the gift he bought her and where in the hell did he get the money to pay for that ring.

"not as mad as I was earlier. How were you able to afford a 750 dollar ring?'

The waiter returns with their shots and sets them down in front of them. "Did you want to order any food?"

"Maybe in awhile" Abbie responded.

"I'll delay my order as well."

The waiter nods and leaves their table. Crane and Abbie stop conversing when Zoe comes out from the ladies room and makes a b-line away from their table. Abbie looks at Crane and shakes her head.

"Guess I made a great impression."

"Do not put blame on yourself Lieutenant. Considering how feasible the serum can loosen our tongue, you articulated yourself suitably."

He grabs his first shot of tequila and shoots it down without thinking twice. "To answer your query. During your time away on your morning runs. I looked into finding the means to procure extra income in order to purchase your ring by paying a visit to the Westchester University and search for work opportunities that I remembered seeing posted on their bulletin boards in the main entrance way. There was one job I found that played into my expertise I have come to perfect' .

"What was the job?" Abbie drank down her shot of tequila and followed it with the second shot.

"Cooking!"

Crane looked at her for a moment, taken back by how fast she drank both shots already. He shoots down his second shot to keep up. His eyes squeezed closed for a second, puckering up his lips, trying to swallow down the hard alcohol. But once he let the tequila slip down his throat, it flowed down his chest as smooth as butter.

"As I was saying, the job entailed aiding students on the art of preparing a fine home cooked meal."

"You mean helping students pass home economics?"

"More or less, yes."

"What was the pay?"

"Twenty for an hour session. I'd teach while you were on your outings with Miss Jenny or on days you'd been summoned to tend to your civil work duties."

"Wait, why didn't you tell me this before?"

He looked at her sincerely. "I preferred it to be a surprise."

And a surprise it was. This whole day has been a surprise. First Danny disclosing the truth serum he injected in her cookies. Second, finding out Crane bought a 750 dollar ring for her birthday. Third, finding out the man sitting across from her is into her?? Fourth, having a run in with Zoe. What next?, she thought. She waved the waiter down to order two more shots. The waiter saw Abbie signaling him and hustled over to their table. She ordered two more rounds of shots but this time went with a cheaper brand of tequila.

"Are you positive your no long angry with me?." he asked timidly

"No, no Crane. I'm not. I'm just in shock now. There's so much going on in my head.. I don't even know where to begin. I rather not talk about it. Not now. Maybe a time when I'm ready."

Crane nodded. "Fair enough."

The waiter returns with their second round of shots. They both down them in five seconds. "guess we both needed that." Abbie said showing a smile that told Crane she was in a better mood.

"It seems so." part of him didn't think it was fair he was forced to declare his attraction and left in the dark about her feelings. Was she attracted to him? Did she foresee more than friendship with him? Then again, the other part of him didn't want to know and would never take advantage of their situation to find out, even if his inquisitive mind craved to know the answer.

Abbie couldn't help but study Crane's glossy blues as he looked down at his menu again. While she gazed at him, in her mind she kept thinking what it'd be like to date Crane. A man out of time. A man who dresses in his natural period clothing without a care in the world. A man who worked along side the most influential men in history. A man who is an alien to this new world but is adapting well. A man who questions and goes on rants and tangents about todays society. A man who never gave up on finding her when she was lost from their world. A man who now goes out of his way to pamper and help her out with anything she request of him. A man who's shown how much she means to him. _o_

"Crane, don't return the ring. I'll keep it." she softly voiced.

He slowly brings his eyes up and looked her timidly as a frightened deer. "Surely?"

"Yes."

The corner of his mouth curved into an appeased grin. "Thank you Lieutenant."

Abbie smiled in returned.


	5. El Cantina (Part 3)

It's interesting how powerful the imagination can be. Abbie's imagination traveled further into the forbidden zone of what ifs with her and Crane being a 'thing'. Keeping in mind how he comes from a different era where men courted women than the  standard man in this modern day and age. Old fashion courting was bred his in blood. Naturally, first he'd want to take her out to a nice dinner. But what if she didn't want to do the whole romantic dinner cliché. They've been to restaurants before. Half the time with Joe and Jenny. Did fast food count? What if Crane was adamant about dating for a month before he felt comfortable enough to take it the next level and she wasn't thinking of sex. More like their first kiss. What if he decided to up and leave again. Would he ask her to come with him? or would he just leave without any notice like he did before. What if they had a child together. What would their child look like. Would their child have Crane's eyes, or a mix between hers and Cranes. Would their child be tall like Crane or short as she. Would their child have thick., soft, spiraled curls or thin wavy locks. She wondered what his hands would feel like if he were to glide them up and down the skin on her back. Wondered if his lips are soft. If he prefers her with or with out makeup. If he snores and hogs the blankets in his sleep. If he is shy about  public display of affection. Too many random thoughts crossed her mind. It was never ending.

Crane was reading the over the menu again when he looked up and caught her eyes curiously staring at him. He puts down his menu and keeps his attention on her. It was if they were having a staring contest to see which one would breaks eye contact first.

"I presume you are referring to my declaration earlier at the Archives, are you not?"

"Yeah I am. It took me by surprise. Never would have thought. When did you become attracted to me?" 

"There wasn't a particular day my feelings came into fruition. My emotions gradually materialized into something more over the course of time. I believe my feelings became more apparent the nights I spent alone in your abode, waiting to for you to come home" he looked at her more intently as he continued to speak. "A part of my soul felt empty. Pure emptiness. But you were not dead to me Abbie. Not once did I surrender hope in discovering a means to find you. I must confess.-on countless evenings, when sleep evaded me, I'd close my eyes and illustrate an image of you from memory. It was a soothing remedy to help put my mind at ease. There was period where your image alone was unsatisfactory, which led me to discover how imperative it was for me to find you Lieutenant. One's imagination can only do but so much."

"My imagination helped me hold on to my sanity. Everyday, I thought of you, imagined you were stuck in the catacombs with me. Just as bored as I was." the thought made her smile until she thought about what she went through during her time in the catacombs, which resurfaced a painful memory, making her want to shut down, withdraw and close the subject but the serum, of course, would not allow her that right. She couldn't wait to deal with Danny later. It also didn't help she was a little intoxicated from the tequila. "Not once did I ever allow you to leave my head. I never lost faith in you. I prayed you or Jenny find a way to help me escape from that desolate place." She quickly wiped away a tear that escaped the corner of her right eye.

It pained Crane to see Abbie reliving a memory she wished to bury in the deepest core of her mind. Another tear dropped from the side of her eye. He leaned forward to reach across the table to wipe the tear off of her cheek with his thumb. Reflexively, Abbie cringed away from his touch which caused him to instantly pull away and relax his hand into his lap.

"Forgive me." he said softly.

"You don't have to apologize. You just surprised me, is all."

"Would you like me to get you a tissue?" he started to get up.

"No, I'll just use my napkin. lets just talk about something else." she used the napkin to wipe her eyes dry. "I think we should order some food. Now I'm starting to get hungry."

Crane smiled. "Agreed."

They both picked up their menus.

"The carne asada looks yummy."

Abbie moves the menu away from her face looking at him quizzically. "I'll just get my usual." she said as she puts her menu down.

"The chicken enchiladas? Hmmm.."

"They are the best thing on the menu."

He sets aside his menu. "I will follow your lead."

"Smart move."

 There waiter swings by their table checking to see if they're ready to order.

"We'll have the chicken enchiladas and two Corona's."

The waiter nods and leaves to put in their order.

"Were you experiencing a nightmare last night?" he asked as he picked up a chip and dipped it into his salsa.

"No, why do you ask?" Abbie picked up a chip as well.

"I heard faint whimpering sounds coming from you room." he bit into his chip.

Abbie stopped in mid dip. Her eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of their sockets. A nightmare she definitely was not having. More like an adulterated dream for the first time involving her fellow colleague. She remembered all the moaning she did in her dream but knowing he really heard her was extremely embarrassing and discomforting. She forgot how hollow her floor boards were.  

"Did you hear anything else?"

"No. I only heard whimpering. I thought perhaps you were having a bad dream. If It was not a nightmare then what was it you dreamt that brought about sounds of distress?

_Damn his inquisitive ass._

Abbie slaps her hand against her forehand, really _really_ hating life. _Why couldn't the drug wear off right about now?_  

Abbie began to hesitantly and uncomfortably reveal her dream "What you heard was me moaning, not crying or whimpering. I was dreaming you and I were having sex in Franklins laboratory." she only meant to stop there but her brain refused to let her withhold any other information relating to her dream. "Franklin was away on business. I paid you a visit to pass a letter on to you. You were dressed in your colonial garb and your hair was long.  I was wearing a white corset and  white thigh high stockings attached to a garter belt. "I was sitting on Franklin's workbench and you were standing in between my legs. You poured candle wax on my breasts and rubbed it around my nipples.'

As Abbie was sharing her dream, Crane felt himself harden. He grabs the fabric of his pants above his knees and clenches it tightly into his hands. Not to give himself away, his expression remained neutral, as to show how unaffected he was by Abbie's description.

"Next thing I knew the scene jumped ahead and I was bent over the table while you were working me from behind."

Abbie slumped back in her seat shamefully staring back at a speechless Crane. 

"I'm sorry, that was more information than I intended to share." 

"It's quite alright." He stands from his seat. "If you'll excuse me but nature is calling." he looks at Emilio. "Pardon me but may I inquire the location of your privy?"

Emilio gave him a weird look in return. "My what?"

"The bathroom." Abbie said.

"Oh, it's pass the kitchen down the corridor on the left." Emilio points him in the right direction.

"Thank you kindly." Crane nods his head in courtesy and walks away.

Abbie pulls her phone out from her purse to check to see if she had any messages. She types in the code to unlock her home screen. And of course, Jenny sent her a text. It was sent twenty minutes ago. Abbie went ahead and looked at it.

 **Jenny** : how's it going with you and Crane?

 **Abbie** : not good. Just told Crane I had a sex dream about him

Jenny replied back instantly.

 **Jenny** : you what? do you have the hots for Crane?

 **Abbie:**   yes

Damn. Even in texts she was incapable of lying.

 **Jenny** : damn. We need to discuss this unexpected news later.

 **Abbie** : No we do not. 

 **Jenny** : yes we do. Oh! Heads up. Sophie dropped by the Archives. Told her what Danny did to you.

 _'Great'_ , Abbie said sarcastically to herself. 

 **Abbie** : and?

 **Jenny** : she agreed he needs an ass woopin. Just saying

 **Abbie** : let it go Jenny. Tell Sophie I will handle him.

 **Jenny** : we can't kick his ass?

 **Abbie** : no

 **Jenny** : lame

As Abbie started to text Jenny back, a young woman who looked to be in her late twenties approached her table. "I don't mean to intrude but I just wanted to say you are one lucky lady."

"What do you mean?"

"That guy you were with. Does he model?"

"No." Abbie looked confused as hell.

"He definitely should look into it. I couldn't help but stare at you two. You guys make a cute couple."

Abbie had to laugh. "Oh, wait. We're not together. He's just a good friend"

The woman looked at Abbie in shock. "Really?"

Abbie and woman direct their attention to Crane when they spy him returning from the restroom.

"Well it was nice chatting with you."  the woman said to Abbie. She stops and brushes her hand against Crane's coat sleeve. "You have nice eyes." the woman smiles charmingly at him as she walks back to her table.

He takes a seat wondering what that was all about. "Did you know that woman?"

"No. She just came up to our table and asked about you. Crane, If I made you feel uncomfortable-"

"Suddenly I lost my appetite." Crane was too turned on to eat. He had not felt this turned on in ages. When he made a pit stop at the restroom, it was mainly for the soul purpose to cool himself down. His erection was getting worse. He had to do something to simmer it down. Splashing some water on his face helped a little but not a lot. He hovered over the sink for five minutes and concentrated on an image of Franklin's naked body. Yep that did the trick.

"Why is that?" Abbie asked.

He cursed the blasted serum for making it hard for either one of them to hold their tongue. 

His eyes cast down then slowly raises them under his long lashes seductively staring into hers. "I am overly stimulated from your depiction regarding your dream."

"I'd never thought I'd say this but how about we take our food to go." Abbie wasn't sure if being alone with Crane was such a good idea. Admitting she was attracted to him was harder for her to deal with. But Crane was a gentleman. Was he not? There was only one way to find out.


	6. Giving in

Crane took a detour from the main road and drove them to the old Sleepy Hollow bridge.

"uh-Crane, this is not the way to the Archives." she said looking out the window and wondering where he was taking them.

"I am aware." He said as he kept his eyes on the road.

She gave him a quick odd glance. He parks the car to the side of the road near the bridge and turned off the ignition. He needed to talk to Abbie alone before they headed back to the Archives. He wasn't happy with how she left their conversation unfinished after putting himself out there so openly about how affected he was by her dream. Abbie, on the other hand, desired to do the complete opposite. After hearing how turned on Crane was her first instinct was to head to house so they could be in a more comfortable setting to talk freely. Then her brain said no, bad idea. You and Crane alone will lead to tearing down picket fences crossing into unchartered territory, which could be dangerous. She knew damn well they wouldn't be talking, more like kissing . If she had anything to do with it and she already knew how he felt about her. So it wouldn't be an issue on his end. Never in her two years of knowing Crane had she wanted to make love to him up until the night of her vivid dream. Abbie was no fool to his good looks but she would never admit her attraction to him. Not unless he asked, which she surprised he hasn't done. But again, Crane is a gentleman and knowing how much of a gentleman he is, she knows he would never steal the opportunity, like the one he has now, to ask her if she is attracted to him as he is to her. Plus, it's not in Crane's nature to ask that type of question. 

Abbie furrows her brows at him. "Why are we stopping here?"

"Because Lieutenant, I think we ought to talk." he said simply. He opens to the door and gets out. Abbie does too.

"Talk about- what exactly?" she asked cocking her head to the side eying him peculiarly. The last thing she wanted to do is talk alone.

He comes around her side of the car. His expression unreadable. He keeps walking past her to the start of the bridge. He stops and turns.

"Your dream. We are going to interpret it. Are you coming?" he raises that damn brow expecting her to follow.

Abbie unfolds her arms and huffs as she stomps impatiently to where he was waiting. They walked side by side to the middle of the bridge. Crane stops to take in the beautiful view of the bouquet of trees filled with orange red and yellow colored leaves. The serene trickling sound of water flowing smoothly underneath them. Inhaling the brisk air. Feeling the mild heat the sun was blowing on his exposed skin. He closes his eyes to build the courage to ask his question. Abbie stands beside him looking down at the pebbles scattered below the translucent water thinking if there's a way to stop herself from speaking the truth if he should ask her a question she really doesn't want to answer. But again, it's Crane. He wouldn't ask her anything she wouldn't feel comfortable answering. He opens his eyes and turns to face her.

"Lieutenant, I believe your dream was your subconscious illustrating a hidden secret you are afraid to share with me. Afraid of how I'll judge you." she turns to look at him. "Do not be afraid Lieutenant. I will not place judgment. Forgive me for intruding your thoughts, and it is not my place to ask this of you but please share with me your hidden secret?." his eyes longingly look into hers, holding his breath, anxiously awaiting her answer.

Without thinking twice, she turns and dives right into her answer "I _am_ secretly attracted to you. I didn't want to admit it, not even to my self. Ever since that dream, I've thought about our first time of intimacy. Wandering where we'd first make love. Would it be in your bedroom or mine, or would our first time happen in a place other than our bedrooms. What position turns you on the most. The sounds you make when you have an orgasm. How you'd feel inside me. Would I feel good to you. The way you-"

"Stop. Please." He looked as if he was about to have a heart attack. He grips the railing of the bridge and faces away from her. His breathing is shallow and unsteady. He needed a moment to collect himself.

"Well that was a mouthful." Abbie said. "I'm going to go bury myself under a rock."

Crane immediately turned around and grabbed her hands. "No, please. I'm alright Lieutenant. I was not expecting your answer to be so, thorough."

He steps closer to her and strokes the tip of his fingers lightly along the side of her cheek. His feathered soft touch sent chills through her body.  He takes her other hand in his and raises it up slowly to meet his lips. His eyes closed as he grazed his lips gently across her knuckles. He lowers her hand, not letting go. Abbie couldn't think straight after feeling his soft moist lips touch a sensitive part of her skin.

"I'm so turned on right now." did she just say that out loud?

He smiled arrogantly. "From a mere courteous gesture?"

She shakes her head "yes. I apologize. That was an inappropriate thing for me to say." she blinks her eyes away and removes her hand from his grip. "Crane, I do care about you but I think we should -" her eyes squeezed shut. She was having a hard time saying the words Frustratingly, she makes a grunting sound. "Dammit, all I can think about right now is -is- heading home and " she bites down hard on her lower lip to prevent herself from saying the words. Out of nowhere, she burst into non stop laughter. Crane stood there looking at her as if she 's gone mad. "Sorry, as you know- I can't lie. I'm sorry Crane." she continues laughing. "If I told you what I rather be doing at this moment, you' d probably-" it was hard for her to finish her sentence in-between all the laughing. "-you'd probably run away like a frightened deer.. but I'll tell you anyway. I just want to go back to the car, open the bottle of champagne I have hidden inside my gym bag, listen to some Jazz on the radio, watch the sun as it sets.."

He furrows his brows "Lieutenant, I don't comprehend. Everything you have mentioned, I would gladly partake in."

Her hand flies up  "hold on, Not done yet."

"my apologies."

"Afterwards, when it's near dark, we drink more champagne. Probably kill the bottle. and after that, I'll end up kissing you, and eventually will want to do more than kiss. My hands would want to explore your body and learn what pleases you. Okay I'll stop there. Still likely to partake in my plans?" she folds her arms, waiting for him to decline.

"Yes." he said seriously.

She laughed again "Really? well alright. Lets go. Ah hell, what - a- day."  she begins heading back to the car. Crane follows closely behind. 

When they reach the car, Crane takes a hold of her arm and whips her around to collide his lips against hers. It was a closed mouth kiss but that's the way a gentleman would kiss a lady in his era. He pulls back and watches her adoringly as she slowly opens her eyes. Gradually, he slides his hand down her arm, taking pleasure in the texture of her skin. It felt smooth and soft as silk. Most likely from the essential oils she applied daily after her morning showers, he gathered. He strokes his fingers under the palm of her hand and secures her hand in his. As he holds her attention with his penetrating gaze, he brings her hand to his lips, kissing it once again. 

"Forgive me, I could not wait until dusk."

"I didn't mind." she takes a few steps backwards and sits on the hood of the car. She signals him with her index finger to come to her. He obeys at her will.

She spreads her legs apart making room for him to stand in-between. Since the weather was nice enough to permit him to make himself more comfortable, he takes off his coat and carefully sets it aside next to her. Her hands cradle the jawline under his soft patch of bristles as she admires his enchanting lagoon blue irises she felt herself drowning in. Eyes that were hypnotic enough to put you in a trance. Eyes that could melt hearts.

"You know, you do have nice eyes."

Modestly, he smiles at her compliment and leans down to settle his lips upon hers a second time. A gentleman he definitely was even through a kiss, she learned when his lips doesn't move freely as they pressed against hers. The kiss was chaste and innocent. They both pull away after five seconds. She felt like he was robbing her the opportunity to explore the hidden lair to where his tongue lies dormant. He furrows his brows noticing a bit of disappointment outlined in her appearance.

"What is the matter?"

"Your kiss. It's sweet but unsatisfying."

"Unsatisfying?" he looked at her as if he did something wrong.

"Have you ever French kissed a woman before?"

His eye rolls at how naive she thought he really was. "I have, indeed."

"So, then-"

He cut her off, knowing what she was going to ask next. "I purposely chose to kiss you in that particular manner because Abbie, a woman of your stature deserves to be treated with such care. I do not wish to spoil the mood by succumbing to my desires" he caresses his index finger underneath her chin.

"I understand, but, I don't mind if you give in to your desires. Don't hold back on me. I trust you"

He nods, agreeing to her invitation. His hands grip her wrist and moves her hands behind his neck. He threads his elongated fingers through her soft curls, yanking her head back, which caused a hitch in Abbie's breath. As he leans down again, he tilts his head just a hair to the left. He places his other hand tentatively around her waist. Abbie closes her eyes, anticipating a kiss she was sure he was going to deliver. His lips brushed against hers slowly at first, then captures her bottom lip with his teeth tugging it apart so his tongue can enter inside her mouth. Her tongue did brisk sweeps across his. The soft moan coming from his voice was heavenly to her ears. His lips moved more assertively against hers.  She took that as a sign he was finally able to let go. Her lips matched his fervor. Their kiss turned into raw lust. A lot of moaning between the two. Their hands didn't stay put either. His hands slid underneath the back of her shirt and slid around her torso under her bra line. Her hands snaked there way down his chest, around his back, all the way down to his rare end. She gives it a tight squeeze. The bold move sent Crane over the edge and reacts by ravishing her mouth, not giving her the chance to come up for air. Their tongues slid around each others in an exotic tango.

Crane wanted to rip off Abbie's bra but would wait for a sign on her end to give him permission. Abbie leans back on the hood bringing Crane with her without pulling away from his lips. His giant body leans over her tiny form as she laid flat on the hood with her legs now hooked around his lower back. Without thinking, she slides her hand near his crotch and pushed the fabric against his stiff erection. He breaks away from the kiss and elicits a high pitched moan. His left hand is splayed flat on the warm steel feeling the heat from the surface of the sun, while his right hand is stilled on her waist. Her hand brushes the fabric over the head of his cock. He looks to her in warning. She smiles and does it again so she may revel in watching his face contort in pure pleasure.

"Abbie" he whispers. Her name rolling off his tongue in desperation.

She raises up to kiss him again. Her other hand slides the hand on her waist up to her right breast. That's the permission he was waiting for. She guides his hand inside her bra over her nipple and further down around the outer curve of her breast. His traces and rubs his thumb around her areola causing her nipples to harden. She moans softly at the marvelous sensation. He kisses her again, never wanting to stop. He loved how her mouth moved in rhythm with his. It felt like soft rose petals sweeping his lips. Abbie needed to hear him moan again, the sound ignited a fire inside her core that made her horny as hell. Her hand pushes against the fabric once more to feel the length of his shaft. Two simple strokes up and down his shaft had him moaning into her mouth, deep octave moans. Suddenly he jerks his hips forward into her hand. She took that as a sign to continue fondling him but little did she realize he was about to cum. All it took was three more strokes.

He abruptly breaks away from her lips and mouths the F word then looking away he says "oh dear" as he spills his seed inside his pants. Abbie could tell he came after feeling the wet material . He looked at her embarrassingly.

Ten minutes later, they are sitting inside the car sharing a bottle of champagne, listening to some Jazz. He was too ashamed to look at her so he purposely kept his vision on the trees in the surrounding area. Abbie felt bad for him. She looked at him sympathetically.

"It's okay. It happens."

"I apologize. I failed you. Please know I am not incompetent of gratification when it applies to pleasuring a lady" he said looking at her

"First of all, you have nothing to apologize for. And you did not fail me. And I believe you. I'm not mad either. I mean how long has it been for you?" she passes the bottle to him.

He looked straight ahead again. "Over two hundred and fifty eons." he brings the bottle of champagne to his lips and takes a swig.

She looked surprised to know that he and his deceased wife didn't bed each other after rescuing her from purgatory.

"That long huh. See, that explains it."

 


End file.
